lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy is the son of Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy making him the heir of and a member of House Malfoy. Draco Malfoy has one sibling in Gregory Malfoy of whome he did not get along with for most of his life, and has only begun to since his fall to the side of Voldermorte following the death of his father Lucius Malfoy. His wife Astoria was sent to marry him by her parents the royals of the Kingdom of Gilneas, and because of this the two took a long time to fall in love, but once they did she fell so deeply in love with him that she has ignored all the moral failings around her to stay with him. Draco Malfoy has two children with his wife Astoria in the form of Scorpius, and Talisa Malfoy of which his son Scorpius is a Magi training in the Tevinter Magi organization, while his daughter Talisa is still young at the time of Westros and remains in the capital with the main Malfoy family. Draco Malfoy is a Magi sensitive person centric to the Destruction School of Magi, of which he is a relatively low level Magi user with his level being Level Two. He has fought Harry Potter many times, and his actions were the direct reason for the death of Harry Potter's brother Neville, and father James. This death haunted Draco and he longed to become a better person alongside his father, and the two were working towards removing his uncle Voldermorte when the Lucernians attacked Westbridge and killed his father. Following this murder he no longer wishes to be a better person and now simply wants revenge on everyone he believes has ever wronged him. Following the third failed pregnancy of Astoria Malfoy it would be discovered that she could no longer have children and while Astoria demanded a divorce to protect her husbands future Draco would not allow this but was manipulated into taking his mistress Charlotte Painsley as his second wife. Draco Malfoy would become one of the commanders of the First Lucerne-Tevinter War, and would fight at the head of the army of Tevinter. Draco would at this point still remain somewhat moralistic in his views, and his army that he commanded around Noveria was known for the peaceful manner that it held the town of Saalfeld, and for this he had one of the most peaceful of the holdings of Tevinter north of Noveria. His wife Astaria would leave his child in the care of their mother, and arrived at Saalfeld weeks before a Lucernian army led by Robb Starke attacked Saalfeld and rebels within the castle forced the Tevinter army to move away from the fortifications and fight a pitched battle. Draco Malfoy would be nearly killed by Robb Starke, and he watched his wife killed by Obella Starke during the Battle of Saalfeld, and this would leave him broken and injured for many months. Visited while injured by his uncle Tom Malfoy he was further weakened in his morals, and recovered from his beloved wife's death by returning to the southern front and reengaging the Lucernian forces of whom he found now had the momentum and were winning. History Early History Draco was the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Through his mother, Draco was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black. Both the Malfoys and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition. The Malfoys spoiled their son, giving him the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only hand-me-down thing Draco ever received was the old family prejudice against Muggles, Muggle-borns, half-breeds, and blood traitors; in short, prejudice against anyone who was not a pure-blood witch or wizard, or anyone who supports these types of people. : "You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." : -Draco while speaking to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley Draco was born the better child of the ruling Lord of Westbridge Lucius Malfoy, and because of this he was a very popular boy as he grew up. Despite this popularity his best friend was his father Lucius Malfoy of whome he looked up to in everything that he did. During the days before he went to Hogwarts and during his time in Hogwarts he and his father were inseperable only not spending time together when Lucius was forced to do the evil acts of his brother. When he came of age he found himself being constantly harrassed by the girls of the town for sex. He accepted the most beautiful's offers and it was in this way that he first became involved with Astoria. His parents didn't like the person he was becoming so they tried to find him a suitable wife, and they would find her in the form of Astoria Hayward of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Hogwarts : "I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, I imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families." : -Draco Malfoy to Harry Potter Scorpius When Draco was accepted into Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin alongside Astoria he was beyond happy about things. Astoria he discovered was something he had never known before in a person who seemed to truly care about what he was feeling, and what mattered to him. As she comforted him they grew closer, and eventually become sexually obsessed with eachother. The constant sex between Astoria and Draco eventually resulted in the birth of their first son who they named Scorpius. 'Death of James, and Neville Potter' Astoria went with Draco when he went on his mission from Tom to kill Harry Potter . The plan went off course when Harry wasn't at the location he was supposed to be but instead they found his older brother Neville Potter. Originally planning to spare the brother, Neville became very hostile towards the two and began attacking them with spells. 'Battle of Hogwarts' Following the Night of Violence and the massacre of House Potter the forces of the Death Eaters would give the forces of Hogwarts little time to adjust as two days later the forces of the Death Eaters and their allies would arrive at the doorstep of Hogwarts demanding the cities surrender. Very little diplomacy went between the two sides as following the Night of Violence it was very clear that the only purpose of the men of the Death Eaters was the destruction of the current members of Hogwarts that had not sided with them, and thus this left little room for haggling. 'Duel with Lord Voldermorte' With the forces of the Death Eaters being pushed back all across the lines but the losses mounting on both sides it was Harry Potter that would leave the battlements along with Ron where he moved to duel Lord Voldermorte in what he thought would end the siege. 'Retreat of the Death Eaters' Following the defeat of Lord Voldermorte by Harry Potter and his near death, along with the arrival in the west by a relief force from outside forces the forces of the Death Eaters would nearly to a man rout into a full scale retreat. Failing Lines : "You’ve picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riff-raff like this! Too late now, Potter! They’ll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord’s back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well second your brother Neville was the first." : —Draco taunting Harry Potter Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge : "The town was burning around me, and it seemed hopeless to believe we could survive after the arrival of Severus, and the members of Hogwarts from within our ranks. Nothing to do but wait. Nothing to do but wait and hope my family surivived." : -Lucius Malfoy With the fall of the final gatehouse into the main city, and the quickly debarking marines from House Starke, and House Lannister the forces remaining under the command of Lucius Malfoy waited for his command, and he ordered them to retreat to the Malfoy Keep for what everyone believed was a last stand. At this moment more then half the remaining men under his command would lay their swords down instead of retreat, and thus Lucius travelled over the bridge with less then thirty men left and ordered the men to prepare for the final attack. With Westbridge fallen to the forces of Lucerne Lucius saw this as his chance to finally die. As his remaining men prepared to die in the last stand, he knew he had to make sure that his son Lucius wasn't going to make the same mistakes that he did. Lucius first went to his youngest son, and the only one left in his family who he felt had any morals left and told him the following. "You must listen to me son. What has happened here was for the best. We are morally bankrupt, and the pain weve caused must be paid for, and I plan on making the first deposit. No matter what happens son never allow vengeance to consume you or elce you will make the mistake my brother made. I love you son." -Lucius Malfoy Following this he took out his sword and walked to the center of the bridge connecting the main island to the palace, and stood waiting for the forces of Lucerne to come. His men waited around him horrified but still remaining loyal to the end, and in that moment he ordered them to lay their swords down, and return to stand with his family. After a few minutes Joshua Jackson arrived on the bridge with his men, and told Lucius to stand down and accept the surrender of the city. Lucius just laughed at them and said that his time was over, and if they had any compassion they would end him. Joshua knew something about compassion for the weak, and he ordered his men to stand down while he engaged Lucius in a duel. The two fought and as Draco watched on Lucius was killed by Joshua Jackson, and then released gently into the river. : '' "You just never think your hero is going to die. You always assume after reading books, and hearing stories that the hero lives. Either everything I'd ever read, or heard was a lie or my father wasn't the hero. And if he wasn't the hero that means he was the villian. And if he was the villian what does that make me?"'' : -Draco Malfoy Joshua would lead his men across the bridge and find the remaining members of House Malfoy and their vassal aristocrats lying on the ground with their swords thrown away. Seeing this he ordered his men to take them into captivity until they knew what to do with them. As the House Shephard men moved to do this, Draco finally came to the conclusion that would change everything. Draco would rise from the rest of the surrendered troops and stand up. His mother would yell at him to lay down, and think about his wife who was in another part of the city, but he had to escape and so he ran from the group and climbed to the top of the House Malfoy keep. Chased by the men of House Shephard and the shouting of his mother he would jump from the ramparts into the water nearly thirty feet down barely missing the rocks. Hitting the water he stayed under as long as he possibly could before hiding under the outcropping of rocks so that none could see him. The Shephard men believed he was dead, and thus he managed to escape but left behind much of his family and his wife and young son. A New Wife Following the third failed pregnancy of Astoria Malfoy it would be discovered that she could no longer have children and while Astoria demanded a divorce to protect her husbands future Draco would not allow this but was manipulated into taking his mistress Charlotte Painsley as his second wife. The Battle of Saalfeld Main Article : Battle of Saalfeld Draco Malfoy would become one of the commanders of the First Lucerne-Tevinter War, and would fight at the head of the army of Tevinter. His promotion came after he had attempted to the best of his abilities to control the rebels in western Tevinter, and his success there led Lord Voldermorte to reward him with a command, and when he learned it was Saalfeld he was beyond exctatic to be rewarded with such a prestigious position. Draco would at this point still remain somewhat moralistic in his views, and he led his force to link up with the main force at Saalfeld with the simple plan of pacifying the region in the same way he had previously, and that was with less violence, and more outreach to ease the problems of the commoners. His army that he commanded around the province and town of Saalfeld became quickly known for the peaceful manner that it held the town of Saalfeld, and for this he had one of the most peaceful of the holdings of Tevinter north of Noveria. His wife Astaria Malfoy would leave his child in the care of their mother, and arrived at Saalfeld where she would act as a member of his council, and the Castellan of Saalfeld after the previous had deserted for the Lucernians. Her arrival would corespond with the dramatic increase of violence in his province as just weeks after she arrived a Lucernian army led by Robb Starke attacked the outlying region of Saalfeld. Seeing this Draco called for aid from the nearbye Antiva forces, but the commander of the Antiva gate fortress refused to send troops as he was not willing to weaken his own defences. With Antiva not coming to his aid he prepared to send word to the massive army at Dongret, but stopped when a small force arrived from Dongret asking him to send troops to Dongret as they were in need of assistence. Robb Starke was one of the main commanders of the Noverian Lucernian forces, and his battle group had been fighting against a large Tevinter force holding the large town of Dongret north of Noveria, and having little success other then killing a seemingly limitless number of Tevinter soldiers. With this in mind the Lucernians recieved reinforcements in the form of Westbridge of whom sent some four thousand troops and with this force Robb Starke split from the main army and moving alongside a force coming from Heathfall led by Lenwood Arryn, Rob Starke would move against the lighter defences of Saalfeld which if they took control of they would be able to flood the rivers north of Saalfeld destroy the bridges, and thus push the front back further. Robb Starke put Castle Shellfor under siege, and was able to quickly capture Castle Toffindell after the Lord of the Castle surrendered before there was even a fight over the castle, and to make matters worse Lord Liam Toffindell added his forces to the Lucernians further giving them reinforcements. As Robb Starke took Castle Toffindell, and sieged Castle Shellfor the way was open to the Lucenrians to the large town of Saalfeld of which had a castle within it, but there was no curtain wall as the two castles were meant to guard it, and despite the Tevinter efforts to construct one the one present only covered half the town, and was of limited quality. Robb Starke would move slowly against Sallfeld knowing he had a lot of time with Dongret. and Antiva unlikely to send forces, and while he did this he sent Benjamin Bradfoot and his cloaks into Sallfeld where they met with the local leadership. and worked to foster a rebellious movement. Finding a lot of resistence amongst the locals Benjamin was advised that several local Tevinter commanders were behind a lot of the fear amongst the people and if they were eliminated then large numbers would join the Lucerne cause. Benjamin moved against these commanders, and in a join action with Jerad, and Krylla he would arrange an attack on the three main commanders at the same time. Rebels sparked fighting in the town, and this distracted the Tevinter attention and during this spectacle Benjamin and his cloaks would assasinate the three local commanders sewing chaos behind the Tevinter lines, and seeing the Tevinter weakeness the locals would organize under Jerad of Lucerne of whom led them into infiltrating the main hold of Saalfeld, where they attacked the garrison based within the castle. Most of the Tevinter army in the form of some three thousand plus troops were camped outside the town in a large camp, but some fifteen hundred were within the main castle and in smaller garrisons in the town, and it was the holdfast, and these smaller camps that the organized rebels were attack. Horribly outnumbered within a now hostile town the holdfast surrendered as the gates were compromised by the rebel commander Calenhad Dendon, and the camps within the town either retreated, were killed, or captured by the vengeful Fereldens. Following the retreat of the Tevinter army out of Saalfeld, Draco led them westward as the northward region was heavily mudded and was difficult at the moment to traverse, and would have probably led them into an ambush or at the very least unsuitable battle conditions. Moving westward he was hounded by the larger Lucernian army of whom sent mounted troops along the flanks of the Tevinter movement and got troops in front as well, and as the Tevinter army moved the Lucernian cavalry was joined by increasing numbers of troops carrying Ferelden flags showing the turning of the province against Tevinter. Realizing the retreat would not reach the river Draco would stop the army in a massive clearing where he arrayed himself against the Lucernian force, and finally the Battle of Saalfeld was met. Draco was forced to leave a piece of his army facing each flank, and the rear as the numbers of the Lucernian sub forces around them had increased, and while this was happening the two main armies moved at eachother. The Lucernians had balooned to some six thousand troops while the Tevinter army through casualites had dropped to less then four thousand, but they did have what they beleived was an experiance gap by having been fighting for so long. The Lucernians also had some two thousand extra troops surrounding the Tevinter army from basically tthe entire rear, and both flanks, and as the two armies crashed into eachother these two thousand would attack the horribly outnumbered reserves that Draco had left to guard againsts the rear and flank charge. The fighting was intense, but the numbers of Lucerne, and the mounted troops they also had would cause the route of the left flank, and despite the middle holding for a time they too begin to buckle, and it was at this buckle that Robb, and Obella Starke met Draco, and Astoria on the battlefield. The four would fight and after two very one sided fights Draco is badly wounded, and Robb Starke is distracted by several Tevinter men at arms trying to defend their commander and this causes Draco to be carried away, and Robb then goes to the fight between Obella and Astoria to find Obella has fatally slashed her across the arm and then mercy kills her and with it this death that leaves the Tevinter army to retreat through the ambush behind them and after all was said of the original four thousand less then six hundred escaped the Battle of Saalfeld. Following the battle Calenhad Dendon was named High Commander of the planned Castle Saalfeld, while Leonas Bryland was named the Duke of the new province of Lucerne in the form of Saalfeld. Vengeance Family Members Lucius Malfoy the End.jpg|Lucius Malfoy - Father|link=Lucius Malfoy Narcissa Malfoy dh part2.jpg|Narcissa Malfoy - Mother|link=Narcissa Malfoy Astoria Malfoy Cover Amazing1.jpg|Astoria Malfoy - Wife|link=Astoria Malfoy Tom Malfoy5.jpg|Tom Malfoy - Uncle|link=Tom Malfoy Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Draco Malfoy Astoria Malfoy Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Astoria Malfoy - Lover/Best Friend|link=Astoria Malfoy Charlotte Painsley COver Amazing.jpg|Charlotte Painsley - Lover/Friend|link=Charlotte Painsley Tobias Grundeven II. Cover.jpg|Tobias Grundeven - Best Friend|link=Tobias Grundeven Lucius mALFOY.jpg|Lucius Malfoy - Family|link=Lucius Malfoy POV Role Category:House Malfoy Category:People of Westbridge Category:People Category:Magi Category:Italian Category:Teuton Category:POV Character Category:Level Two Magi Category:Human Category:Destruction School of Magi